Cura
.]] , also known as Cure 2, is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful version of Cure, restoring more HP. In some games, Cura may be a full-party Cure. Cura and its other variants can also be used to inflict damage to undead enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cura, also known as CUR2 in the NES release and Cure2 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 3 White Magic spell which restores a moderate amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 33 and 66 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 10 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Cura is a Level 3 White Magic spell that can be bought in Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village, Falgabard, and Village of the Ancients for 1,500 gil. It can only be used by a Red Mage, a White Mage, a Devout, a Sage, an Onion Knight, and a Scholar. Aria can cast Cura when she joins the party as a guest. It has a base power of 125, and can be used by the enemies Ahriman and Guardian. A free Cura can be found in Tozus. Final Fantasy IV Cura is a White Magic spell that Tellah and Fusoya already know when they join the party. Cura can also be learned by Cecil at level 15, Porom and Rosa at level 13, and in the DS release only, child Rydia at level 12. It costs 9 MP to cast. It has a power of 48 and never misses. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cura is a White Magic spell that can be used by Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore, Kain (as a Holy Dragoon), White Mage, Fusoya, Porom, and Wedge. It costs 9 MP to use and restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or a small amount of HP to the party. Final Fantasy V Cura is a Level 3 White Magic spell that costs 9 MP to cast, and can be bought for 620 gil at Karnak and Jachol. Cura can be cast by Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Cure Beast, Omniscient, Purobolos, Tiny Mage, and Zephyrus. Final Fantasy VI Cura is learned from the espers Kirin at a x1 rate, Unicorn at a x4 rate, Golem at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x8 rate, and Lakshmi at a x16 rate. Terra can learn Cura at level 33. It costs 25 MP to cast, has a power of 28, and is vulnerable to Runic. Cura can be cast by General, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, Moebius, Desert Hare, Number 024, Clymenus, and Misty. Final Fantasy VII Cure 2 can be learned after learning Cure from the Restore Materia. It costs 24 MP to cast and has a spell power equal to the base magic damage plus 770. In the 1996 Demo release, Aeris has Cure 2 and can use it for the cost of 20 MP. The enemies Christopher and Killbin, as well as the bosses Materia Keeper, Godo, and Rude use the spell. Rude only uses the spells during the fight with him at Rocket Town and in the Sunken Gelnika. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 75 MP to cast. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Light Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cura restores a moderate amount of HP to Zack for 10 MP. Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to call the spell Cura, this spell restores a moderate amount of HP on one ally. It can be drawn from a variety of mid-level enemies. Casting Cura in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. , Fujin , NORG Pod Level 20-29: Abadon, Anacondaur, Biggs , Caterchipillar, Diablos, Esthar Soldier, Fujin , G-Soldier, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King Level 20-100: Geezard, Glacial Eye Level 40-100: Turtapod | Draw Points = Tomb of the Unknown King (east room, hidden, never refills), Ragnarok (hidden, never refills), Ultimecia Castle (passageway) | Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Curas, 1 Healing Water refines into 20 Curas Mid Mag-RF: 5 Cures refine into 1 Cura | HP = +5 | Str = +0.08 | Vit = +0.28 | Mag = +0.08 | Spr = +0.28 | Spd = +0.04 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.03 | Luk = +0.03 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Cura restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or the entire party (roughly 1,000 HP total). Both Dagger and Eiko can learn the Cura spell as a White Magic ability, and Beatrix starts with the ability. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned through the Healing Rod, Golem's Flute, and Barrette. The spell has a power of 38. The formula for Cura is as follows: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus Note that if the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. During the third battle with Beatrix, she can use the Cura ability too, as can the Lamia enemy. Final Fantasy X Cura is located on Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid although everyone in the party can learn it. It costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can be cast by Cindy, Mortibody, Sinspawn Genais, and Yunalesca in her first two forms. Final Fantasy X-2 Cura can only be learned from the White Mage Dressphere it costs 40 AP to learn and costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can also can be cast by passing through specific gates on the Healing Wind, Immortal Soul, Heart Reborn, and the Healing Light Garment Grids. Cura can be cast by Elder Drake (Oversoul), Greater Drake (Oversoul), Iron Giant (Oversoul), Spine Drake (Oversoul), Node A, Node B, Node C, and Shell Shocker (Oversoul - Colosseum). Final Fantasy XI Cura restores HP of all party members within an area of effect, similar to Curaga and costs 30 MP to use. Only White Mages can use Cura, unlike Cure and Curaga. The potency of Cura increases if the spell is cast while the WHM has the Job ability Afflatus Misery effect activated. The increase is based on the damage sustained by the White Mage under this effect prior to casting Cura. Properly utilized, this makes Cura the most MP efficient Healing Magic spell in the game. Final Fantasy XII Cura is found on the White Magick 3 License on the License Board. It cost 32 MP to cast and restores a moderate amount of HP to all allies in range. It costs 1,500 gil at Royal City of Rabanastre, Skycity of Bhujerba (after the events on the ''Dreadnought Leviathan), Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall and Eruyt Village. In the Zodiac Job System version Cura can be bought from Dalmasca Westersand after the events in Dreadnought Leviathan for 2,000 gil, takes 36 MP to cast and is a White Magick 4 license. It can be used by White Mage and Red Mage, and by Monk and Time Mage by learning of a required Esper, and by Archer after activating a Quickening license. Because of the Effect Capacity system hindering players from performing special actions or magick spells (as only a limited amount can be performed at once), casting Cura and Curaga under Faith status instead of Curaja is more efficient, because they cost three units of effect capacity and consume less MP altogether, making Final Fantasy XII a game where Cura is useful until end game. ''Final Fantasy XIII Cura is an area effect healing spell which restores a small amount of HP to all allies. It is learned by leveling in the Medic role on the Crystarium System and can be learned by everyone at varying stages: Vanille at stage 4, Hope at stage 5, Sazh at stage 7, Lightning at stage 8, and by Fang and Snow at stage 9. It costs 2 ATB segments to use. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cura returns as a healing spell for the Medic role. The most notable change from the prequel is the potency of the spell, which has been significantly reduced. Only Noel out of the playable characters is able to learn the spell, and most recruitable monsters who are medics learn the spell as well. Final Fantasy Tactics Cura can be used by White Mage for 10 MP. It costs 180 JP to learn and has a speed of 20. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky! Cure2!". Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Cura can be learned by White Mages and Bishops for 200 AP from the Cure Staff. It costs 10 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 60, and a range of 4 and vertical reach of 2. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Note that this ability is considered Holy-elemental. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cura is a spell learned by the White Mage, Seer, and Bishop classes, costing 14 MP to cast, having a range of 4, and requiring 200 AP to master. It is learned through the Healing Staff for White Mage and Bishop, and through the Battle Folio for Seer. Final Fantasy Legend III Cure2 recover 60% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undeads. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be bought for 1700 GP in Muu (Present), Elan (Future) and New Dharm (Future). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Cura is cast by piling two Cure spells. It restores 400 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cura is a level 10 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores two allies' HP, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to five times per day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cura is cast by stacking two Cure target rings. It restores a moderate amount of HP. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Cura appears a moderate level White Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast. It can be given to any character by having a Cura Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased in 1,500 gil in Guera and Urbeth at night and in Spelvia. Torte is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. A Cura Tome can also be found in a chest inside the Tower to the Sky. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cura is a level 4 spell for the White Mage, learned for 240 JP and costing 2 SP to use. It restores a moderate amount of HP to Chocobo. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cura is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 50% of the HP of the character. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cura is Medic ability for Lightning. It restores a large amount of Bravery, but needs strict timing to work properly. Cura can be equipped for 30 CP. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cura is an ability that activates automatically when the character falls below 65% HP, and recovers 20% of their HP. However, it only activates once per stage. Minwu, Cecil, Terra, Yuna, Shantotto, Prishe and Ashe all learn Cura. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Cura, along with its tier spells Cure and Curaga, appears as a spell in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. Just like in the Final Fantasy series, the spell recovers HP when used. Gallery de:Vitra Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift High Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Medic Abilities